Heart To Hearts
by Kittie1
Summary: I WAS INSPIRED TO DO THIS BY:Hwoarang Girl! I love you! Basically, something drastic happens in my life, and my cards help me get over it!


Heart To Heart  
  
  
  
  
  
A\N: Okay, I admit, this is a first for me. I've never written a Yu- Gi-Oh story like this ever. Then again, this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic ever. Be kind!! I was inspired to do this by The Author of 'Fate's Card.' AKA:Hwoarang Girl! I love that story! And I think that there should be more stories about the monsters! Here's my own! My cards (actually about five or six) decide to try and help me fell better after something drastic happens in my life. This was based on a true story.  
  
  
  
I stormed into my room, tears clouding my dark ocean colored eyes. As I slammed my bedroom door shut, I threw myself on my bed, kicking my stuffed animals off of the soft comforter. My Duelist deck glowed for a moment, before I sensed a few other presences in my room. My Monsters. "Not now....go away...."I muttered into my pillow. "Kittie? Is something the matter? We sensed something."Came a comforting voice. I ignored my cards pleads for me to answer. "Just....go back to the Shadows. Go away."I muttered angrily. "Something happened to Jackie, didn't something."Stated another voice. I looked up, my eyes red and puffy. I saw a few of my favorite cards. Green Phantom King, Enchanting Mermaid, Skull Red Bird, Petit Angel, Silver Fang, and Kagemusha of The Blue Flame. Enchanting Mermaid looked at me sympathetically from where she was at the foot of my bed. "What happened then?"She asked. I wiped my eyes as Silver Fang placed his head on my lap. "Her legal father took her." I muttered, more tears stinging my eyes. Phantom King nodded, his cream colored tunic rustling, "but isn't that good? You've always wanted to see your best friend happy."He reasoned. I sighed again, shifting into a more comfortable postion on the blue comforter. "But there's a problem.". Kagemusha looked me in the eyes, scrutnizing me carefully. "But what is the problem Kittie? You were happy. You were speaking with her merely ten minuets ago."He said in a solem voice. Skull Red Bird whistled a bit, knowing I loved the sound. "Her legal father lives very far from here. About all the way down south. There's no way I'll see her again."I sighed, the hot stinging tears overflowing in my eyes. A large withered-looking hand set itself on my shoulder. I looked to see the Green Phantom King staring at me as he said, "there is no need for tears Kittie. You will see Jackie once more. I will make sure of it my friend. I promise.". I nodded as I wiped my tears from my face. Petit Angel made a soft noise, and flitted across the room on silent angel wings. When she came back, she was carring something that she placed in Enchanting Mermaid's small hands. It was a framed photo. Passing it to me, I shifted my glasses higher on my nose. It was of our sixth grade dance. We were the class of 1999. She was wearing a black dress tee and a pretty yellow skirt, her hair in a ponytail. My hair was pulled back in a bow, a black dress with flowers on it clad my form. Silver Fang sniffed at the picture, and looked at me with his pale golden eyes. He seemed to say, "would she want you to be sad?". I grinned. It was getting very late. I was home alone, except for my cards. "D'ya guys think you could stay with me for a while, ya know, untill my folks get home?"I asked. Nods. Smiling, I was already in my pjamas. Green Phantom King sighed hevally as he looked at the many plants and flowers in my room.  
  
  
  
Later that Night....  
  
I had already gone to bed, but was not asleep yet but I was pretending I was. Silver Fang was by the foot of my bed, daring anyone who tried to break in the house to try. Petit Angel was by my side, leaning on my pillow. Skull Red Bird was perched on my desk, the Winged Beast fluttering his knife clad wings. Enchanting Mermaid was sitting by my bed, while Kagemusha and Green Phantom King stood in the far right corner of my room, by the moonlight. When my family goes out and I stay home, I always felt safer with my monsters by my side. They thought I was asleep, so they began to speak softly amongst themselves. "Phantom King? Might I ask you a question?"Enchanting asked softly. "Go ahead."He replied, his pale face illuminated by the bright moonlight. "Why did you promise Kittie she would see Jackie again? You know these things are far out of our hands." She asked softly, her own blue-green skin being caught by the moonlight. "I wanted to comfort her. I simply did not want to see her in the state she was in." He replied. I shifted slighty, I didn't like where this convorsation was going. "But you should not make promises you can not keep, or make happen."She repremanded. Skull Red Bird fluttered his sharp wings, looking up, his knives glittering. "You were wrong to do so."Kagemusha muttered. "It seemes nature is against me at this moment. I was only saying it to make her spirts lighten. I hope she knows that." He answered. I buried my head in my pillows. I had always trusted my monsters. Considering that they had helped my in many troubles. Sighing, I allowed my fatuige to over take me. "What you did was wrong."Enchanting Mermaid repremanded sternly after she felt my tossing ceace. Kagemusha's sharp ears picked up the sound of a car pulling into the drive. "Her family is home. Come, we will talk in the morning."He warned. All but the Green Phantom King left the room back into the Card Realm. He walked over to me, and placed a large hand on my shoulder. He sighed heavally. "I am so sorry my friend. That I had promised something that I did not doubt myself over. I apoligise little one. I truly do."He whispered. He ran his fingertips through my loose brown hair and sighed, his tunic rising with his breath. He pulled the blanked up around my shoulders, and faded back into the Card Realm.  
  
~Owarii~  
  
A\N: Well? What do you think? I hope that I didn't kill this too much. Gomen gomen ^^;. Read and Review, and leave questions and comments in the little box when you leave! If not.....I've got a wolf, a pixie, a fairy, and an android that would love to have a little 'meeting' with any flamers....*gets pushed away from keys* This is Dixie! If you don't review, I'll kick you butt! *Jerks muse away*. Okay. I'm back. I LOVE BAKURA!!! HE IS MY SQUISHIE!! 


End file.
